


Don't Feed a Cat Sweets, it Might Come Back for More

by PendragonQueen09



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cat, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, Overthinking, Shapeshifting, Touch-Starved, Transforming, catboy logan, daily dose of love and affection, only a little, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendragonQueen09/pseuds/PendragonQueen09
Summary: Logan shape-shifts into a cat to get the affection he needs.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. The Dark Sides

**Author's Note:**

> This night have multiple chapters but I haven't decided yet for now its just a fluffy one-shot

"This is highly irresponsible," Logan said to himself as he paced in his room, "not to mention risky, and idiotic, and stupid, _and yet-_ " he stopped, and hugged his arms around himself, taking a shaky breath. "And yet."

There was that cold, horrible feeling, settled deep in his stomach, and if it were anyone but Logan he could simply ask for a hug and the feeling would leave to be replaced with warmth.

Unfortunately, Logan was Logan. Asking such a thing would be ridiculous, and disguising himself as one of the others would lay the blame elsewhere and cause issues down the line.

"It's a solution," he said aloud again, still trying to convince himself of the decision he had already made. "It's a solution, and it will be fine." He would receive the affection his body craved, and no one would be any wiser towards his state for it. "It is safe," he said, and with one more deep breath, the embodiment of logic changed.

In a blink, Logan was gone, and in his place stood a cat, fur black as night with a blue sheen when he turned just right in the light.

The cat jumped and dove, sinking through the floor and up under the couch.

A pair of feet, only one, greeted him. Logan's tail twitched. Perfect. 

With no more hesitation, he crawled forward towards the mystery feet, his target sighted. Inch by inch he crawled, and then-

" _Mew_ ," came a quiet chirp under the couch, and suddenly, something was rubbing against Janus' leg. His eyes fell to meet the thing only to find wide blue eyes staring back from a dark cat that might have had Janus horribly confused if it had been any other animal. Fortunately for Logan, when it came to cats, Janus was rather unlikely to question a thing.

" _Ohmygoodness_ ," he said on a rather uncharacteristic breath. The cat squeaked as he scooped it up without hesitation, squirming for just a moment before settling into his arms as he spoiled it with affection, scratching behind its ears and kissing its little forehead as he pet it. It wasn't long before the cat was leaning into the touches and purring like a lawnmower, climbing up and around Janus' neck to obtain more of the delicious affection. "OH you sweet little thing, where on _Earth_ did you come from?" Janus asked rhetorically as he cooed sweetly at the cat.

Logan was doing rather better than he thought he would. He meowed loudly at the question, and Janus' eyes practically turned to hearts.

"Virgil is not going to believe this, I have been chosen- _Virgil_!" Janus shouted as the cat kneaded his claws into the side's chest, and Anxiety rose up in a heartbeat.

"What are _you_ calling me for, you-" Virgil started, but his insult died in his throat. "Is that a fucking cat," he asked, losing his filter, and for a moment Logan was sure his cover was blown. Virgil was going to ask all of the questions he didn't want him to- where did he come from, why was he blue, did Roman summon him, only- "oh my God, give it to me!"

No, that was highly unexpected.

"Mrrow?"

"Not so fast, nightmare, kitty chose me- I only summoned you to rub it in your face," Janus boasted, so Logan turned around to put his butt in Janus' face and meow louder at Virgil, kneading claws against a snake who apparently didn't mind.

"I think he just wants love, doesn't care from who," Virgil responded, scooping Logan from Janus' lap, much to the annoyance of the snake and the delight of the cat, who climbed onto Virgil's shoulders like a parrot and began purring into his ear. Virgil was immediately delighted, scratching the top of his head. "I win," he boasted to the upset snake.

"We're competing?" Came Remus' voice as the man burst into the room, only to freeze in a moment of pure joy. "Oh my Satan, hello beautiful!!! Is that a cat??? I'm gonna hold the cat give me the cat-"

"You can't have the cat, I'm holding the cat," Virgil decreed with a pout, so the cat crawled down his body and over to Remus, who was practically jumping in place.

"Oh! OH! Hello, darling!! Hello!!" He exclaimed, his voice an octave higher from his usual squeal, and Logan twitched an ear backwards. He seemed to take the hint as his voice lowered to a whisper that was equally high pitched but much more bearable as he lifted the cat with a care Logan never would have suspected he was capable of. "Can we keep him?? Who summoned him?? I love him, I don't care I just wanna keep him-"

"No, that's a valid question, where did he come from?" Virgil asked, walking closer to Remus- something he would ordinarily never do- and scratching the cat's head as Remus scratched his chin. The cat was licking his cheek and hair, apparently grooming him, but Logan stopped to turn his head and meow at Virgil loudly before returning to his task.

"His tongue feels funny," Remus giggled. "Hurts a little- don't be so rough, kitty, that's my job!" Alas, the kitty did not care.

"He was just by my legs," Janus shrugged. "I don't have the faintest idea where he came from. Roman would never summon him- and since Patton is allergic, we can't keep him."

This was all fine and planned out by Logan, of course. Still he was surprised as he felt a collar click around his neck. He pulled away from Remus, and a bell jingled. 

"Green suits him, dontcha think?" Remus asked cheerfully, apparently ignoring their decision to not keep him. Janus opened his mouth, then shut it and sighed.

"Yeah, it goes with all the blue. Maybe a darker one, though." 

Remus waved his hand, apparently changing the color of the collar. Logan could just barely see it. 

"That one's perfect," Virgil said, as if it mattered.

Carefully, Logan hopped out of Remus' arms. As lovely as this had all been, he was sure he'd received enough affection to last a while. He walked in a circle, brushing against their legs and meowing softly, and then he crawled back under the couch.

As he rose up in his room, human with a messy head of hair, he heard the faint shouts of despair and confusion as the three sides discovered the cat had disappeared. Logan sat at his desk with a warm feeling in his chest and a blush high on his cheeks, lifting a pencil from the holder in the corner.

The bell on his new bracelet jingled as he wrote, and every time it did, Logan was greeted again with that warm, comfortable feeling he now adored. Perhaps he would remove it later, but for now he remained content with the sound in the air as he worked.


	2. Catboy Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this chapter does have a little angst, tw for panic attacks and overthinking with a happy ending

It became a sort of habit.

The dark sides took to calling him "couch kitty," since he always appeared and disappeared under the couch. He avoided the light sides- well, mostly Patton, because he didn't want to have the other side picking him up and having allergies for the rest of the day. He wasn't  _ that _ desperate for affection.

Logan didn't really make much of an effort to avoid Roman, so it was no surprise really when he emerged from under the couch, mewling for attention as he rubbed against a pair of dark boots. He had thought they were Remus', but the hands that picked him up were a little more naturally lighter, and as he was turned to face the side he noted the lack of mustache. Still he meowed and began purring at just the touch of careful hands cupped around him.

"... huh. When did…" Roman frowned, but pulled the kitty close, scratching its head as he thought. "Funny. Nobody has summoned any animals lately. Remus has summoned plenty of monsters, but a cat-?" He hummed in thought before kissing the top of the cat's head, and Logan felt a horrible flutter in his chest. "Are you a monster, little kitty?" He asked, and the cat mewed innocently. "I suppose not. You didn't look it- or feel like it. I can usually tell. But you don't feel like you're from my realm of creativity either. Curious."

Of course, his words didn't stop his petting, and Logan didn't care much about his analysis at that moment- not when his fingers felt so nice, scratching behind his ear.

And when he was satisfied, Logan hopped off of Roman's lap and crawled under the couch, disappearing once again and leaving the creative side staring after in piqued interest and confusion.

\----------------

This was bad, from an objective standpoint, of course.

Logan had felt it building up, but he'd been working and had deigned to ignore the feeling; however, this… this was unprecedented.

His reflection in the mirror had bags over its eyes. His hair was a mess, his tie barely wrapped around his shoulders- but most striking was the ears on his head, the whiskers from his cheeks, the tail behind him, twitching in something irritated and annoyed along with his left ear.

He had tried to will the limbs away multiple times now, tried to shapeshift back to his own appearance, but he remained like this- some physical response in his body from the lack of attention he'd had over the last few hours. It was awful, yet intriguing. 

A knock came upon his door, and he was spurred into action, hissing aloud as he glanced for a safe space to hide just before shoving himself into his own closet. There was a pause.

"Logan?" Virgil asked, and the side bit his lip to keep from making more noise. "Do you have a cat in there with you?"

"... yes," he hesitantly lied from his closet. "A cat's purr is good for mental health and blood pressure."

"I see," the anxious side said, his voice tinged with something that was barely recognizable. There was another pause. "Well, if you're busy, it's- that's fine, I mean, I-" a breath. "I'll just go, sorry to bother you." 

As footsteps descended again down the hallway, Logan let out a half relieved breath. His tail flicked behind him as he considered the exchange. Virgil didn't usually come to him, unless…

Logan bit his lip, hands pressed against the closet door.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to kill two birds with one stone? It wasn't like he could go out until he fixed his little touch starvation problem anyway, not looking like he did. And if he couldn't revert back…

It took no effort to push the rest of the transformation, and soon enough, a black cat with a dark green collar was hopping onto Virgil's bed. The dark side had his face buried in a pillow, headphones on and loud enough that Logan could hear his music through them, which had to be just awful for his long term hearing. But he wouldn't comment. Not only because he was currently a cat, but also because Virgil's shoulders were shaking with small sobs. Loud music appeared to be the least of his worries.

Logan mewled, kneading his claws against Virgil's calves, and the side flinched. His leg kicked up and sent Logan about a foot forward, landing barely on his feet- a bit shaken, but physically fine as Virgil looked at him. His eyeshadow had run down his face, and his hair was a mess, but he wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"... kitty?" He asked, and Logan let out a  _ "mrrp!"  _

Carefully the cat was lifted, and Virgil hugged him close, sniffling and laughing against him as he began to purr. "Did Logan send you my way?" He asked, and the cat meowed. "I didn't realize his cat was you, but I guess it makes sense- all the blue and all."

Logan could only feel grateful that Virgil had bought that lie as he pushed forward and licked at Virgil's tear-stained cheek, purring all the while and sharpening his claws comfortingly in Virgil's shirt, just against his chest. The other finally laid down again and there Logan rested- curling up right against his heart.

"Purring is good for stress, huh?" Virgil asked, and he already looked so much more relaxed- if exhausted. Logan meowed an affirmative, and he was rewarded with sweet head pets that only had his purrs growing louder.

"I wish they'd understand me," Virgil mumbled to the cat. "It's my job to be scary- but now they just treat me like… like a  _ kid. _ Some teenager, going through a phase. And I know they're trying, but-" he leaned his head back, biting back tears. "But when moments like this come, I start to think that they're right. Because I know things will get better, but they still hurt, so- so is it 'just a phase'? Should I just ignore how much it hurts, because I know it'll get better? God, I wish I were that strong, but I'm not."

Logan disagreed, and he mewled loudly to declare his stance on  _ that  _ topic. 

"I know," Virgil said, as if he could hear Logan's voice anyway. "I shouldn't say that about myself." He thought for a moment, then decided to rephrase it. "I don't  _ know  _ if I'm that strong, and feeling the bad feelings is- almost addicting, even though I know they're bad. I don't know whether I should try to ignore them or what. But if I ignore them, then that makes my  _ feelings _ a phase- and if my  _ feelings  _ are a phase… is there anything about me that isn't?" He took a breath. "Maybe I'll grow out of this. I'll stop wanting to be scary. But… this is me  _ now _ . Am I valid? Am I real?"

He cut himself off as the cat plopped its chin right between his collarbones, like it was trying to get as much purr-surface against him as possible. And finally, Virgil smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," he said softly, scritching the top of the cat's head. "It is kind of a stupid question." Virgil looked to the ceiling of the room, eyes half lidded with emotional exhaustion. "I am real, just as I am now. And if I change, that's okay. It doesn't make the me of now any less real- it doesn't make the me of now stop existing. It just makes the me of now a little more stupid than the me of the future."

The dark side didn't say anything else, but his hand slowly stopped petting Logan's head before it finally flopped to the side, and when Logan raised his head, he was treated to the sight of Virgil with his mouth just slightly open, eyes shut and breathing evened out as he slept. Borderline adorable, despite the smeared eyeshadow still hovering around the side's eyes. Logan shook the thought off with a literal shake of his head, the bell on his collar jingling as he did so and again as he hopped off the bed and back to his own room. 

He was quite pleased to find no problem with shapeshifting back into his own form, and with his work finished, he was even more pleased to be able to read a book before bedtime. After all, Logan was an introvert at heart.


End file.
